Life As They Know It
by Spinner Tools
Summary: Spin and his friends has known the Mane Six seen they were colts, plus Vid and Saxon know DJ-PON3 (Vinyl Scratch) and Octavia sense University. But something happens that lead them to new friends, obstacles, and an ultimate surprise that will end up changing two ponies lives.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't really see the reason of this Flyer.'' Sharp was worried that something that Flyer is doing was going to back fire.

"Hey trust me on this one Sharp; Speed isn't going to know what hit him."

"So tell me, what you're doing exactly?''

"Ok, you see this rope here, once Speed walks in through that door I am going to release the rope making these balls roll down the pipe and into the water, doing so will cause the bucket to drop down onto a see-saw thing. Then, launching the stone that I found and onto the inflatable Timberwolves which we know, that Speed hates them and-''Flyer and Sharp hear someone coming towards the door.

"Quick, hide." Flyer went to the rope and when the door opened the prank went into action except one thing, it wasn't Speed it was Ground and not to mention the bucket went flying. Instead of dropping down onto the see-saw it landed on top of his head.

"Oh crap."

"What the-!? Who turned out the lights?"

"Sorry Ground."

"Flyer is this a prank?''

"Yes*gulp*"

"Ok, please remove the bucket from my head." He removed the bucket.

"Now when I count to three you and Sharp will start running, ready 1-."

"FLYER NOW YOU DONE IT."

"SHUT IT AND FLY."

"2"

"S***"

"3, I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK WITH JUST ONE LIFT OF A FINGER." Ground started to go after them. Flyer and Sharp went out of their house and went straight for Scannes' house.

"NICE GOING FLYER NOW I'M GOING TO GET CREAMED."

"SHUT UP SHARP COME ON WE NEED TO GO TO SCANNES AND FAST."

"YOU'RE NOT FLYING ANYWHERE."

"So you see Spin if you keep doing your Tools Spinning Twist you will cause yourself to go haywire."

"Maybe your right." Flyer and Sharp flew through the door.

"SPIN, GROUND IS AFTER US."

"What happened?"

"WE TRIED TO DO A PRANK ON SPEED AND THEN GROUND CAME IN AND LAUNCHED THE PRANK."

"AND NOW WE*SLAP * owww, what the heck."

"First off, don't prank Speed cause either way you're going to be chased, and two; I was afraid that it might have been you guys."

"How did you know?"

"We heard the ground shake." The door slams open and Flyer and Sharp hide somewhere in the house.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?"

"I AM GOING TO SHOW THEM THAT PRANKING ME WAS *DOUBLE SLAP* hey, what was that for?"

"For going on a rampage over a prank."

"A bucket fell on my head, A FREAKING BUCKET SPIN."

"Well ok then. Flyer, Sharp get out here and apologize."

"Fine."

'Ok Flyer say you're sorry."

"Sorry"

"And Sharp slap him upside the head please."

*slap*

"Thank you."

"Now what are we looking at here Scannes?"

"We are looking at what will happen tomorrow."

"What will happen tomorrow Scannes?

"The Star Fall Festival."

"Oh yeah, oh Sharp we better get ready for tomorrow.''

"Agreed"

"See ya guys." Flyer and Sharp went out the door followed by Ground.

"Yeah I got to help Quake and Big Mac with the drinks."

"Ok see you later."

"Well I have got to go back and help Speed with the seats so see ya Scannes."

"Bye" Spin walked out the door and closed it.

"Uh that's strange, that star is part of the colony of the others stars that are heading for us seems to shine brighter than anyone of them, strange.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the festival and everyone gathered to see it.

"Hey Scannes, when does it start?"

"In 3 minutes."

"How fast do they fall?"

"Faster then Speed and RD." Speed and RD didn't believe it.

"That not right."

"I'm with her on these one."

"Shhh, the princesses are coming." After Princess Celestia was done talking the stars began to fall.

"And cue the stars."

"Wow" each star shot through the sky like silver bullet.

"Huh? That star looks like it's heading towards us.''

"Along with six others."

"Scannes."

"Judging by the course, its heading for-*gulp*"

"Spit it out.''

"Twi you tell them.''

"It's going to hit us."

"Oh no here it comes!"

"RUN"

"FLY" Everyone ran and flew as the seven stars crashed.

"Wait that's not a star.''

"Then what is it?" Then suddenly beams of light hit Spin, Flyer, Speed, Sharp, Ground, Vid, and Saxon, knocking them unconscious, which everyone got worried.

"OH NO, GUYS"

"APPLEJACK, QUAKE, BIG MAC, SIDEWAYS, RADAR GET THEM TO MY LAB NOW!"

"GOT IT"

"BRO WAKE UP, GROUND!"

"He's unconscious Quake just carry him to Scannes' lab."

"Ok Fluttershy."

The next day Spin and Speed are the last to wake up.

"Whoa what happened? SPEED YOUR ON FIRE!"

"What" Speed looked all around and screamed,

"I AM ON FIRE"

"SOMEONE GET SOME WATER PLEASE"

"VID GET SOME WATER"

"Um I'm over here."

"UH"

"Speed it's me Sharp."

"WAIT YOU'RE MADE OF WATER DOWSE ME OUT!"

"I CAN'T YOUR MADE OF FIRE."

"WHAT!"

"STOP YELLING PLEASE." Flyer yelled at both of them.

"OR I WILL ICE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Scannes tell us what happened."

"Well good news is you can change back in a few days, but the bad news is I am not sure how to describe this."

"Well great"

"Where are the girls?"

"There all at Celestia's Castle."

"What for?"

"To try and find out where that fake star came from."

"We're back."

"And?"

"So far all we know is that the fake star crashed and beams of light went into the boys."

"So are all of them awake."

"Yes they are."

"Guys come on out."

"Ok"

"Whoa, they look weird."

"Thanks for the complement Rainbow Dash."

"You're welcome." Pinkie rush to hug Speed.

"OH I'm so glad you're ok."

"*gasping for air* ok Pinkie I'm fine but the question is how are you not feeling the heat.''

"Oh I'm wearing oven mittens."

"Oven mittens?"

"Yeah I took some from the store and I told Rarity to make it into a sweater and plus you are made fire right or is it lava you know I prefer fire instead of lava I don't know why because lava and fire can ruin-."

"Ok Pinkie I get it."

"You ok Flyer."

"Yes Rarity I'm fine."

"That's nice now if you don't mind."

"*sigh*"

"Can you give me some ice crystals I need them for a dress I'm making."

"Not now."

"If your about to ask I am fine to help with the apples ok."

"Bro that's not what she was going to say."

"Oh then what was she going to-."Applejack hugged Ground hard and said,

"It's good that you are ok." Ground smiled and said to Mac,

"You think I am strong enough to help out."

"Yep, but not until Scannes says you are."

"Ok"

"Does this ruin your skills Vid?"

"Just because I'm made of lava doesn't mean my DJ and singing skills are toast."

"And the eyes?"

"For some reason one's red and one's black."

"Well at least you're fine."

"Octavia please that isn't going to do anything."

"But if it does?"

"No it will not Scannes said that this thing I have will not melt my Saxophone."

"Fluttershy" Fluttershy quietly walked up and said softy,

"It's good you're awake and well."

"Fluttershy please you just tell me louder." Fluttershy started to cry and hugged Sharp.

"Look at me Fluttershy I may look like water but I'm still Cloudy Sharp Shot ok."

"Sharp did you really just say your full name?"

"Yeah I did."

"Cloudy sounds like a good name for Sharp but the question is what is Flyers, Spin, Speed, and Grounds full name."

"Spin"

"Spinner Hammer Tools makes sense right."

"Speed"

"Speeder Blindside Tools."

"Ground"

"Well don't tell this to anybody, Ground Smash Pound."

"Flyer"

"What no way!"

"Come on Ground even said his."

"Fine, Storm Flyer Shot."

"Well ok then, what is so bad about it."

"You're not the one who was called Stormy."

"What about Vid."

"Yeah"

"Well ok then I guess I'll tell you but only two people know my real name: Saxon and Vinyl, Pitch Video mixer Waves."

"Ok enough with the full names I got something and it has to do with these eggs."

"EGGS"

"Yes eggs, they were in the fake star and plus there's eight eggs."

"Eight? Wasn't there seven?"

"Yes Rainbow Dash there was, but upon recent discovery I found that one of the beams flew out into the world somewhere that I have no idea where it went."

"So what about us?"

"The beams of light that hit Spin and the others were beams that were pulled from different planets?"

"Ok so you're telling me that the fake star was a capsule."

"Yes but the sender is currently unknown."

"So what about the eggs?"

"I can't seem to know what kind of eggs it is."

"Maybe we're going to find out."

"The eggs are hatching." Every egg hatched.

"Whoa check these guys out."

"Aww they're so cute."

"They're…They're dragons." Scannes and Twilight looked at each other, looked at Spike, then Scannes said,

"Isn't Spike that only dragon that we've encountered?"

"Yes"

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Whoa!"

"What"

"One of them shot out water."

"Sadly, it landed on me." Rainbow dash said shaking herself dry.

"A dragon that breathes water this must be something I never even seen before."

"This means that the other dragons must have the same things Spin and the others have."


	3. Chapter 3

"So if this one is a water dragon then the rest can be the elements that Spin and the rest have."

"Well, let's find out." So Scannes tested the baby dragon's breath.

"Ok this one can shoot Acid and this can breathe Earth which I don't know how but I do know that this one breathes Fire which a typical thing."

"Not to mention this one breathes Water."

"This is made of lava so the one breathes Lava."

"But this one is what?"

"Fascinating it seems this one has metal wings."

"Can it fly?"

"I think so." The baby dragon's flaps his wings but doesn't fly.

"Ok it can't fly yet but the metal that was on it became the wings and it is suspended on a electric plain."

"Cool"

"But question is who's going to take care of them?"

"I guess the element that we have will go with the dragon with that element."

"Yeah but the metal winged dragon didn't show what*zap* Lightning, Lightning is the element." Ground got shocked before finishing.

"Ok so who gets who?"

"I'll get the Fire one and Name him Fiery."

"I'll name him Frostbite."

"This one is going to be named Tremble."

"I guess I got the Water one."

"And his name."

"Aqua"

"This one's name is Stomp."

"Why?"

"Because he stomps to this." Vid starts to make beats with a pencil on the table and Stomp starts to stomp to the beat.

"Ok"

"I'll call him-"

"Squishy"

"No Pinkie not Squishy, Singe."

"Why Squishy's better."

"Acid is the type of dragon that his breath singe's metal."

"Ok, I still think Squishy's better."

"And Spin."

"I'll call him Electro."

"Electro, nice"

"Wait what about this one."

"I'll take care of him."

"Are you sure Scannes?"

"Positive and I know just the name."

"What?"

"Tech"

"Okay?"

"Well it also says here that in 3months they will be Spike age."

"Fast agers"

"Don't worry after that the follow Spike aging rate."

"Well ok then, lets show the little guys what we do


	4. Chapter 4

3 months have passed since the event at the Star Fall Festival and the dragons are at Spike age.

"Tremble help me out with the barrels please."

"Ok"

"Hey, hey careful if you drop it the barrel will break."

"Sorry, but its just too heavy."

"Really, toss me the barrel." Tremble tossed the barrel and Ground caught it.

"Man what in here." Ground opened the barrel.

"What the- Quake, Applebloom what are you to doing."

"Uh nothing" They both said uneasily.

"Don't tell me Barrel Rolling again."

"Yeah"

"We told you two, do not do that."

"But bro, Terraria, Big Mac, AppleJack, and you did that when you were little."

"Yeah but only on certain occasions."

"Like"

"When we are not doing WORK."

"Ok."

"Tremble please fill up the barrel please."

"Ok."

"Anyways we're nearly done here so-*BOOM* what the hay was that noise!"

"I don't know, but it crashed in the field over there."

"Did y'all here that."

"Yes we did."

"Whatever flew overhead, crashed in the fields."

"Do you think Scannes and the others heard the noise?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Spin said flying in with the rest behind him.

"Follow Scannes he knows where it really crashed." So everyone followed Scannes into the field that Ground specified and found something there.

"What is that?"

"It looks like a police booth."

"Look the door is opening." The door to the mysterious "police booth" opened up and everyone backed up.

"Get ready and power up." Spin and the other six powered up. The door opened wider.

"Hello!"

"AHH" the pony scared everyone.

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor"

"Who"

"No just the Doctor."

"Hey Doc are we back ye- whoa."

"Eric what's the maaaater."

"I think we've encountered something new."

"Yeah ponies who talk."

"Well don't count yourself out."

"Uh?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHOA"

"I HAVE HOOFS INSTEAD OF HANDS AND FEET!"

"I guess the crash made them lose their memory."

"No, No, No we all have our memory."

"Then are you alright."

"I'm pos-it-ve" The strange pony and his friends all pass out.

"Well let's just leave these guys here and forget about them." Ground, Spike, and the rest of the dragons walked away and-.

"GUYS" The guys looked at the others, Spin and the rest gave them a stern look, Vid and Vinyl Took off their shades and Ditzy's eyes straighten a little.

"That's just cold. Vid said shaking his head.

"We were just kidding."

"Alright then Mr. Joker you and the dragons get to carry these guys over to Twilights house."

"Aw what?

"DO IT."

"Fine."

"Man they're heavy."

"Just lift them."

"Alright, alright."

"What about this thing."

"Leave it here but cover it."

"Ground."

"Already did it."

"Ok"

"So, Scannes what do you think of these guys."

"Maybe when they wake up they can tell us."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, my head."

"If you don't tell us who you are, your head will not be the only thing hurting after I done with you."

"Ground please, I checked their backgrounds and the only thing I got was their names."

"Ok then, tell us their names."

"The one that you threatened is actually named The Doctor and this one's name is Christian who is also known as The Assassin but the good kind.

"I'll call him Assin."

"What, did someone call our name?"

"Yes now tell us where you're from."

"Well we are from a planet called Gallifrey."

"And we are called Time Lords."

"Yes and the last of our kind in fact."

"What happened?"

"An excellent question Mr.-."

"Videomixer"

"Mr. Videotuner"

"VideoMIXER"

"What"

"Never mind"

"As I was saying our planet is Time Locked by war with these things called Delaks."

"The Doc and I were the last two to survive the war."

"Wow"

"Yes I know, now where is the TARDIS?"

"Uh, the what?

"TARDIS:** T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace"

"Oh I think he means the booth."

"Yes that where is it."

"Still in the field you four crashed in."

"Then we need to hurry."

"Agreed Christian, Allons Y."

"What"

"It means let's go."

"Oh" and off they went.


	6. Chapter 6

"EVERYBODY, IN HERE!" Assin ordered everyone; they have just escaped a group of robotic men after they got to the field.

"What are those things?" Ground said.

"Cybermen"

"What are those?"

"They are cybernetic people that take your brain deprive you of fear and emotion, and put your brain in the cyber body."

"DELETE"

"Then let's bash some heads."

"Doc?" The Doctor was working on something and wasn't paying attention.

"Uh? Oh, yes of course."

"Alright" So they went out and fought the Cybermen leaving them in scrap. All except one.

"DELETE" The Cyberman took a peace of a metal shard and threw it at Spin.

"SPIN, WATCHOUT!" Assin pushed Spin out of the way and threw a knife back at the Cyberman killing him.

"Thanks Assin."

"Welcome, OW" Assin looked down and noticed that the shard stabbed him in the left side of his stomach.

"Oh no" the wound started to glow.

"What going on?"

"His regenerating"

"STAND BACK."

"Assin" Speed said.

"Assin you attacked the Cybermen didn't you?"

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" A burst of light came shooting out of Christian hoofs and face. After the brightness died off Assin was standing there in his new form.

"Assin?"

"I feel different."

"Oh a horn, that's new and new colors, green isn't one of my favorites but it will do."

"Ok good you're alright."

"Well I guess this is my 6th regen."

"And the one you will regret." Ground said.

"Yes and no."

"Good."

"So how do you use magic with the horn?"

"Scannes, Twilight, Rarity, Vinyl, and Vid this is a job for you all." Spin pointed out.

"Something tells me this is going to be frustrating." Twilight said with a groan from the others.

"Don't worry I'm a fast learner."

"Oh really"


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, it's only been 4 days and you've mastered it!" Scannes said the newly regenerated Assin.

"Told you I was a fast learner."

"Ok then prove it." Ground called his bluff.

"Ok"

"Turn Sharp, Flyer, Speed, Spin, and I into colts."

"Wait Ground, are you sure about that."

"Damn sure."

"OK then, Assin do it." Assin started to do the spell and with a zap, smoke appeared and vanished, with Ground and the others as colts.

"Well your satisfied Ground."

"Shut it."

"You know, I forgot how much I laughed at that haircut Speed."

"Don't start Spin, Assin changes us-*Zap*- back?"

"Welcome"

"Uh Scannes what is this."

"It's the head of one of the Cybermen."

"Whoa" As soon as Sharp said that the head opened its eyes showing only its creepy optics surrounded by blackness.

"ARGHHHH" Sharp screamed

"Sharp what happened?" Flyer ran towards him.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!"

"What wrong with your eyes?" he opened his eyes showing the creepy optics that he just saw.

"Whoa! Guys check this out!"

"Flyers is everything o-Whoa!" Spin jumped back in shock.

"HELP ME SPIN!"

"ARGGHH, DELETE!" Sharp said some familiar words.

"Wait delete weren't those words said by the Cybermen?" Vid asked Doc.

"Yes, but Cybermen first have to capture you and then do the deleting and upgrading."

"DELETE, DELETE"

"Snap out of it man!" Flyer yelled at Sharp and slapped him; Sharp enraged picked up Flyer and threw him.

"FLYER"

"ENOUGH, NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL"

"Sharp don't"

"TIME-TO-die." Sharp collapsed onto the floor.

"Sharp!"

"Stay back, let me carry him."

"Assin what happened?"

"Cybermen can't mind control their target."

"Really cause that's not what happened just now. "Ground said still shaken by what happened.

"Then this is something that we have not seen before."

"Then if that's the case, Scannes help Assin and The Doctor with Sharp and find out about that head."

"Ok"

"Don't worry Flyer we are trying to Sharp back to normal."

"I'm fine, but you should let Fluttershy help out."

"Why?"

"She wants Sharp to be his normal nervous and funny self."

"Ok then, Fluttershy go with them."

"ok"

"Don't worry Cloudy, your safe with Scannes, Assin, Doc and Fluttershy."


	8. Chapter 8

"RELEASE ME IMMEDIATELY "said the brainwashed Sharp as he struggled to break free of the chamber that Scannes put him in.

"Pay no attention to him at the moment, he is very hostile." The Doctor warned everyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Rarity asked.

"Simple, he's been brainwashed."

"Jee, I never noticed, just tell us what happened." Spin said sternly, he wasn't going to watch Sharp suffer because of this and worse seeing Flyer traumatized.

"Flyer, are you ok?" Speed said to him

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Speed, come closer." Speed came close to Flyer.

"Flyer what's the matter?"

"I'm worryed about him

"Me too, but we have to rely on The Doc."

"What happens if he's stuck like this, then what, we either kick him out of town or-"

Everyone knew what Flyer was about to say and Vid stopped him and said,

"HOLD ON, no one said that!

"Yes, we would never do such a dastardly thing." Rarity agreed.

"Sharp is one of us we can't just do that."

"Ditzy is right, we can't just do that."

"Exactly, and even if that does happen, we just can't cut the strand."

"See Flyer, everyone is not thinking about that."

"Yeah you're right Speed, oh and since when have you been so caring to me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"After what happened; have been asking if I am ok."

"Oh, the reason for that is because Grandma and Grandpa said to me to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because" Spin interrupted their conversation. "After we lost Skylar, Mom, Dad, Uncle Tracks, and Aunt Topsy said that we have to protect each other."

"Wow"

"Brothers till the end."

"We will get Cloudy back Storm I promise."

"Thanks Spin"

"I know Sharp is not related to us but we treat him just the same way. "Ground said sticking his thumbs up.

"Thank you everyone, I now know that Sharp is fighting too."

"And maybe even Sky."

"Yeah"

"What happened to him anyway?" Scannes asked Spin

"He died trying to protect Sideways from an armed robber who was robbing a store that they were in."

"He just came out of military training."

"That's how Sideways went to join the military."

"Now that's touching." Vid said wiping he's eyes.

"Sharps awaking up."

"Ow my head."

"Sharp how do you feel?"

"Weird."

"Oh no"

"What is It Scannes?"

"Sharp has this in his brain." He showed it to everyone.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"It's something that showed up after he passed out."

"And it looks like its consuming his mind."

"WHAT"

"Is there a way to fix it?"

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN FIX IT." Sharp said breaking free.

"DELETE"

"STOP HIM." Spin yelled out. Ground and Saxon tried to stop him.

"INSECTS, GET OUT OF MY WAY." Sharp threw them both to the ground.

"Arghh, man that hurt."

"Let me handle this."

"Speed WAIT"

"WEAKLING"

"OW"

"VERMIN" Sharp kicked him and threw him.

"SPEED, THAT'S IT SHARP I'M SORRY HAVE TO DO THIS BUT *ZAP*" Spin shot a bolt of lightning at Sharp, no damage.

"THAT WAS LIKE A FEATHER" Sharp lunged at Spin grabbing him by the neck and smashed him to the floor.

"STOP SHARP"

"HUH, WELL IF IT ISN'T THE ONE WHO CONTROLS ICE."

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE SHARP JUST FIGHT IT."

"SHARP IS NOT HERE AND YOU WILL BE TOO WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU." Sharp lashed out on Flyer punching him left and right until blood was on his hooves.

"Stop *cough* please." Flyer begged.

"Enough, time to end it."

"SHARP"

"WHAT… Fluttershy"

"I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE REAL YOU, EVERYONE KNOWS THE REAL YOU, FLYER KNOWS THE REAL YOU, QUAKE KNOWS THE REAL YOU, even I know the real you."

"Fluttershy… ENOUGH, TIME TO END THE ICE BENDER… No… WHAT HOW COULD YOU FIGHT ME!?"

"That's Sharp, fight it."

"Give it everything you got" Ground got up wiping blood from his mouth.

"You're a fighter Sharp." Speed said helping up Spin.

"Fight it."

"SILENCE HE CAN'T FIGHT NOTHING HE'S A COWARD… No I'm not a Coward I'm Brave… BRAVE IS NOT THE CORRECT TERM FOR YOU… and SMART IS NOT ONE FOR YOU EITHER PAL."

"Scannes what's wrong."

"If he keeps this up, he will explode."

"NO"

"Fluttershy do something!"

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT… Yes I CAN…NO…YES…NO…YES"

"Fluttershy HURRY!" Without hesitation Fluttershy flew towards Sharp and kissed him on the lips. After that a glow of light emerged and afterwards Sharp and Fluttershy came down with Fluttershy still kissing him.

"Sharp, is that you?" Sharp looked up and said,

"Yes it's me."

"Oh sweet Celestia, you're ok."

"And Flyer?" Sharp asked due to the fact that he beat him up.

"I'm fine just bruised that's all."

"But Fluttershy, what was the move?" Flyer said

"Yeah, you just swooped in and kissed him." Rainbow Dash said very loud. Fluttershy blushed and didn't answer but told Sharp.

"She said the reason why is because she knows that I like her and she likes me and she wanted me to be my normal self again."

"Wow"

"Shy, its ok now I'm back and that's what you wanted right." Fluttershy started crying.

"Aww" Pinkie Pie and Ditzy went to hug both of them followed by everyone else.

"Thank you all; I could never have friends like you." Sharps said wiping away tears.

"Same with you Cloudy." Everyone said to Sharp which made him cry and smile.


End file.
